Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display apparatuses are self-emissive devices, and do not require backlights. OLED display apparatuses also provide more vivid colors and a larger color gamut as compared to the conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses. Further, OLED display apparatuses can be made more flexible, thinner, and lighter than typical LCD apparatuses. An OLED display apparatus typically includes an anode, an organic functional layer including an organic light emitting layer, and a cathode. OLEDs can be either a bottom-emission type OLED or a top-emission type OLED. Typically, an OLED display substrate can be obtained by cutting an OLED display mother-substrate along a cutting line.